


Trust Me

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [19]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jax just wants a friend, Myles is a Great Wingman, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Myles enlists some help to get Kayla and Rhys together.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla and Rhys belong to OutcastTrip1995!

Myles smiled as his target drew closer towards the hiding spot and nod at the two girls with him before stepping out in front of the smaller boy. “Jax! Just the guy I was looking for!” Myles greeted warmly which caused Jax to step back with a yelp, staring at Myles with a wide eye. “I need to ask you something.”.

Jax’s surprise quickly melted away as he took a more guarded demeanor. “What exactly?” Jax inquired curiously, moving away from Myles a couple steps.

“Are you sick of watching Rhys and Kayla pine after each other?”.

Jax gave a hesitant nod. “She’s never really given much attention to suitors before.” Jax admits as he looked in the direction of Rhys before looking at Myles. “Why?”.

Myles nod knowingly as he smirked at the smaller teen. “Because I plan to get those two back together, you want in?” Myles asked as he looked at Jax, who stared at him for a moment.

“Rhys’s already doesn’t like me.”.

“Rhys likes everybody, except maybe Tor and Uncle Conrad. He can’t stand them.” Myles said as he waved off the concern and grabbed Jax by his shoulders. “You’ll be fine! His bark’s way worst then his bite anyway! Plus, don’t you wanna see Kayla all nice and happy?”.

“There’s something not quite right with you, Rau.” Jax stated as he shook his head in either awe or disgust, it was hard to tell with this guy. 

“Admit it, you like it.” Myles teased which caused the most recent addition to the Trues to give the younger teen a small, shy smile. “Aw, what a cute smile. You should do that more often.”.

“Shut up.”.

Myles shook his head as he gave Jax a slight shake. “Too late! I got you to smile!” Myles declared as Jax snickered. “And I got you to laugh! Score! So, you in?”.

Jax gave a slight nod. “You’re sure Rhys won’t kill me?”.

“Positive! He’s a big ol’ teddy bear, trust me.”.

Little did Myles know, that trust would be a lasting one.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
